


Pinky Fingers

by thetitangami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetitangami/pseuds/thetitangami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's here, against a wall in a room that smells of sweat, that Kageyama decides that Hinata is at the other end of his string.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Fingers

Kageyama thinks that maybe, just maybe, Hinata may be attached to him.

Not as in the constant handholding, or the way he'll wrap his legs around him when he hugs him. Not even how he's always falling asleep on him, in public or not. No, Kageyama thinks that maybe, just maybe, there's this little thread stringing them together.  

He's in his third year of high school and they've been dating since the end of their first year. Just a little less than two years is the amount of time Kageyama has spent pondering this. He wonders this with everything Hinata does. He wonders when Hinata sends him the soft smiles Kageyama knows are just for _him_. He wonders it when they lay together in bed, in the intimate silence as Hinata traces patterns on Kageyamas' arms. He wonders it when they're on the court, and Hinata is there behind him and he can _feel_ it. Hell, he's wondering it when Hinatas' not around and he spends his time counting the minutes until he'll see him again. Though he hardly ever says it out loud -even though he should- he loves Hinata. He's loved him for a very, very long time.

He's only seventeen though, not even a legal adult, so Kageyama isn't sure if he has the maturity to say that Hinatas' on the other end of his string. Does he need to be an adult to know who his soul mate is? He knows that Suga-san and Daichi-san are soul mates, he sees it. They visit every now and again, and every single time they're holding hands. Daichi-san is always whispering something into Suga-san's ear to make him laugh. Kageyama may be dense, but he knows where their threads lead. He asked Suga-san about it once; he asked him when he knew for sure that they were destined.  Suga-san had smiled at him, and told him that he'd know they were connected since the end of their middle school year.

Suga-san had known way back then, so why couldn't Kageyama know it now? He didn't have an answer to that one, probably because there wasn't a reasonable answer to it. The only thing holding him back from saying it is that he's scared. Hinata has always been fearless; he goes through everything with this impractical sense of bravery and confidence. Hinata knows what he wants, and he's never been afraid to say or do what it takes to get there.

That being said, Kageyama has taken a few big steps in their relationship. He had asked Hinata out, he was the one to kiss him first, and he also been the one to ask if Hinata wanted to move in together after graduation. (The answer was yes, and they were currently looking into apartments near their collages.) Hinata probably had him beat though, because he was the one that first held his hand, he was the first one to shove his hand down Kageyamas' pants (which Kageyama still can't believe he did), and he was the first to say "I love you". 

So, in this respect, if they're keeping score (which they are), Hinata is winning. Which makes Kageyama wants to slam his head into a wall because, he _needs to fucking grow a pair and start speaking his mind more, fucking hell._ If there was anything that ever held back their relationship, it's Kageyamas' emotional constipation. Because let's face it, Hinata can only take them so far on his own. Hinata waits for him to catch up, hand outstretched with that damned beautiful smile on his face. He's never pushed him towards things; he simply let Kageyama take his time to figure it out on his own. 

Now, here at volleyball practice, Kageyama slides down the wall and onto the floor. He takes a drink from his water bottle and watches Hinata talk to a few first years about spiking techniques, and snorts as they all watch him with sparkling eyes. He expects nothing less from them, after all it a few tips and tricks from the teams' strongest decoy was nothing short of a gift. Hinata watches them all do a spike, and has them stop so he can correct a few small things like how high their elbows are, or the momentum up to their jump. Hinata turns slightly, and catches Kageyamas' eye. He smiles at him from across the room, wide and sincere and breathtaking.

It's here, against a wall in a room that smells of sweat, the Kageyama decides that Hinata is at the other end of his string. He knows it, he's absolutely sure of it. It makes him want to laugh and his lips twitch upwards against his own will. Hinata stares at him blankly the way they always do when Kageyama truly smiles, his eyes light up and his smile threatens to split his face as he smiles back at Kageyama. He wants to tell Hinata now, but they're in the middle of practice and it would be weird to shout it across the room.  Plus, how does one say that "hey, I'm about 100% sure that we're soul mates, I just felt like you should know that"? It's not something he can say easily, and Kageyama isn't known to be the smoothest with his words.

So, eyes still locked with Hinatas', Kageyama raises his hand and holds up his pinky finger at Hinata. Hinatas' smile turns into a confused pout, and he tilts his head to the side. In his own confusion Hinata raises up his own pinky at Kageyama, and stares back and forth between the two of them. He scrunches up his nose in that adorable way Kageyama loves, and pouts his lips a little more as he concentrates further. Kageyama actually chuckles at this, it's quiet but he does. Then suddenly Hinatas' face goes a little slack, and he stares at Kageyama with wide eyes. In return Kageyama raises an eyebrow, and reaches his pinky a little more in Hinatas' direction. Kageyama watches as Hinata tears up, and it makes him panic for a moment. Then Hinata is laughing and smiling and _crying_ all at once.

He drops his pinky and runs across the room towards Kageyama, and he holds out his arms on reflex.  He curses when Hinata slams into him, and his head hits the wall with a thud. He groans but it's probably not heard over Hinatas' laughing.  His hands are resting on Hinatas' waist like they always do; Hinata has leaned back and is squishing Kageyamas' face in between his hands. He's smiling so radiantly that Kageyama is pretty sure the sun is being blinded right about now. He frowns at the feeling of his cheeks being squished, and attempt to speak.

"Showyo wa-?" His speech is impaired, and over all cut off when Hinata kisses him on his forcibly puckered lips.

He laughs against Kageyamas' lips, and pulls away only to place about a thousand more over his face. Kageyama can feel himself turning red, because oh my fucking god they're in _the middle of practice Hinata what are you doing?_ He can't really speak and even if he could he doesn't know if he'd be able to find the words to ask just what his boyfriend thinks he's doing. Eventually though Hinata pulls back, still smiling bright enough to battle the sun and crying at the same time. Kageyama pulls his hands off of Hinatas' hips and pulls his hands away from his face.

"Oi, what was that about? Why are you crying?" Kageyama drops Hinatas' hands and places his own on Hinatas' face. He runs his thumbs over soft cheeks, making sure to wipe away the tears that rest there.

Hinata laughs at him and Kageyama can feel his blush intensify. "Because you said it first," Hinata leans in again and places a kiss on his forehead, "You," his cheek, "said," his nose, "it," his jaw, "first," and finally his lips.

Kageyama turns his face away and drops his hands from Hinatas' face, grumbling out an "I didn't even say anything, baka."

He feels a hand gently move his head so that he faces Hinata again, and taking his free hand Hinata curls his pinky around Kageyamas'. He brings their interlocked pinkies in-front of his own face, and kisses Kageyamas' pinky.

"Yes you did."

Despite himself Kageyama smiles, and curls a hand his free hand around Hinatas' jaw to bring him closer. He places his own kiss on Hinatas' lips, soft, sure and sickeningly sweet. There's no heat to it, just that warmth Kageyama gets whenever Hinata smiles at him. He pulls away and Hinata rests his forehead against his before he gets too far. Hinata giggles like a mad man, and swings their still interlocked pinkies back and forth next to him. For a moment Kageyama forgets everything around him, all he sees is the way Hinata is smiling and the way that he's looking at him.

Then of course Tsukishima ruins it with a shout of- "Jesus Christ, could you both _maybe not_ suck face in the middle of the damn gym. Keep it in your pants for _five seconds_ , king."

Kageyama pulls a hand away from Hinatas' face to flip of the glasses wearing bastard, but never takes his eyes off of the boy in his lap. Almost simultaneously Hinata does the same as him, laughing as he does.

Ah, so _this_ was what being soul mates felt like.


End file.
